


Турнир принцесс

by Bathilda



Category: Ne rodis krasivoy | Don't Be Born Pretty
Genre: F/M, АУ, Рок-н-ролл для принцесс, кроссовер, приключения, романтика, сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаете, принцам легко живется? Вот уж нет: если ты послушный сын, а в королевстве финансовые проблемы, то твоей женой может стать полная незнакомка. К счастью, с верными друзьями можно найти выход даже из такой безвыходной ситуации.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Турнир принцесс

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Турнир принцесс  
> Автор: Amiranda (a.k.a. Bathilda)  
> Бета: Мурлыча, Данка Крысь  
> Задание: сказочное!AU  
> Размер: миди (14 457 слов)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Катя/Роман, Андрей/Кира и другие  
> Категория: гет, джен  
> Жанр: сказочное!AU, романтика, кроссовер, приключения  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Краткое содержание: Думаете, принцам легко живется? Вот уж нет: если ты послушный сын, а в королевстве финансовые проблемы, то твоей женой может стать полная незнакомка. К счастью, с верными друзьями можно найти выход даже из такой безвыходной ситуации.  
> Примечание: По мотивам сказки Р. Погодина «Турнир в королевстве Фиофегас» и ее экранизации «Рок-н-ролл для принцесс». Написано для ЗФБ-2015

 

— Ненавижу тебя! Ты мне больше не брат! Ни видеть тебя не хочу, ни слышать! И тебя тоже! — обращаясь уже к принцу Андрею, в слезах выкрикнула принцесса Кира и выбежала из комнаты.

Королева Марго, укоризненно посмотрев на короля Александра, пошла за ней.

— Доволен? — ядовито спросил принц Андрей, снимая очки.

— Доволен, — не стал отпираться король Александр. — Я о Кире забочусь. Тебе не понять.

— Заботится он! — фыркнул Андрей.

— Да, в отличие от тебя, между прочим. Это не я строю глазки каждой горничной.

— Конечно, да хоть обстройся, кому ты нужен?

— Ты…

— Хватит, — прервал начинавшуюся ссору король Павел, вставая с трона. — Александр прав.

Он не сказал, «как ни прискорбно», но явно подразумевал.

— Но отец!

— Это традиция, — устало, но непреклонно сказал король Павел.

— Ты что, так просто позволишь ему?..

— Это традиция, — отрезал король Павел, не дав ему договорить. — Я объявляю Турнир принцесс.

Александр победно посмотрел на Андрея, который незаметно для короля Павла погрозил ему кулаком. Где-то вдалеке раздался звук волшебного горна, слышимый во всех тридцати девяти королевствах в округе, — Турнир принцесс был официально объявлен.

* * *

Королевство Зималетто и королевство Веснаоссень издавна были ближайшими друзьями, союзниками и деловыми партнерами. Различные королевства по-разному зарабатывали деньги для содержания монархов и, что останется, подданных: кто-то изготовлял оружие, кто-то грабил соседей, кто-то выращивал зерно, ну а Зималетто и Веснаосcень производили ткани, из которых шили самую модную и красивую одежду по эту сторону океана. И все бы ничего — королевства процветали бы и продолжали дружить, — если бы не принц Зималетто Андрей. Вообще, он был хорошим человеком и неплохим принцем: окончил университет с красным дипломом и готов был продолжить семейное дело, уважал родителей и пользовался любовью народа. И даже был неофициально помолвлен с принцессой Веснаоссени Кирой, что должно было только укрепить деловые отношения их стран. Вот только, обладая привлекательной внешностью, природным обаянием и общительностью, Андрей нежно дружил со всеми обитательницами дворца, да так, что Кира ревновала его к каждой фрейлине, горничной и посудомойке. Конечно, Андрей утверждал, что всего лишь хочет знать, как живет его народ, и поэтому проводит так много времени со служанками, но Кира ему не верила. И, в общем-то, правильно делала. Не то чтобы Андрей не любил ее, вовсе нет, но он считал, что перед тем, как становиться мужем и королем, надо как следует нагуляться, насладиться вольной жизнью — потом-то все равно шанса не будет. Вот он и гулял. В рамках приличий, конечно, но Кире от этого легче не было. А тут еще Александр, брат Киры, который с самого первого класса враждовал с Андреем, заявил, что не даст порочить доброе имя их семьи и отказаться от традиции.

Дело было вот в чем: давным-давно тридцать девять королевств жили совсем плохо: то у них война, то переворот, то еще какая напасть. И вот собрались как-то все короли и решили, что надо с этим что-то делать. Хотелось жить хорошо, а не получалось. Обратились короли к великой волшебнице Изморе, а та и объяснила, что все их проблемы от того, что принцы их женятся неправильно. Все в основном на ближайших родственницах из ближайших королевств, как их отцы и деды делали, или же на самых выгодных невестах, чтобы укрепить мощь своего королевства. А в итоге или дети слабенькие да глупые рождались, или война начиналась, потому как ставшие особо сильными королевства все норовили захватить соседей. А королевства, где принцессы, сочтенные невыгодными партиями, остались без мужей, хирели и чахли. Чтобы поправить ситуацию, подарила Измора каждому королю по волшебному горну и наказала трубить в него каждый раз, когда очередному принцу настанет пора жениться. Звук этого горна раздавался во всех королевствах, где были незамужние совершеннолетние принцессы, и те немедля отправлялись на Турнир принцесс, чтобы посоревноваться за право стать женой принца. А если какая принцесса не являлась, то на всю жизнь оставалась хромой и косой.

Сначала короли ревностно исполняли наказ Изморы, но потом научились обходить его. Ну в самом деле, всякие бывали ситуации: вот влюбится какой принц без памяти в соседнюю принцессу, так чего ради тратиться на Турнир, да еще и без гарантии, что победит эта самая принцесса, а не какая другая? Вот и стали объявлять, что, мол, молодые сбежали до Турнира, вопреки воле родителей, паршивцы такие, и сочетались законным браком. Так что ничего не остается, как простить их и снова принять в лоно семьи. Все всё, конечно, понимали, а только репутация у таких семей все равно была подмочена. Шутка ли — скандал в королевском семействе!

Кира с Андреем тоже хотели «сбежать», и Александр, возможно, дал бы им это сделать, но после очередной их ссоры уперся рогом и заявил, что без Турнира принцесс никакой свадьбы не будет, и точка! Мол, имя их королевского дома и так треплют все кто попало после того, как их сестра Кристина дала обет безбрачия, перешла на диету из крапивы и лебеды и купается по утрам в солнечном свете голышом. Или Кира выигрывает Турнир и выходит за Андрея, или проигрывает, и никак иначе.

Разумеется, ни Кира, ни Андрей не желали Турнира: Кира вовсе не хотела состязаться с кучей других принцесс в дурацких соревнованиях, а Андрей не собирался жениться на какой-нибудь незнакомке, если Кира проиграет. И тем обиднее было, что король Павел, отец Андрея, встал на сторону Александра.

— Ничего, Кирюша, все будет хорошо, — утешал позже Киру Андрей, когда смог добиться у нее прощения.

Ну, почти прощения: Кира все еще дулась, но уже пустила его к себе в комнату.

— Это, между прочим, унизительно, — мрачно сказала она, проводя пуховкой по щеке, — соревноваться с толпой хихикающих девиц, которые только и мечтают стать твоей женой.

— Милая, ты лучше их всех и непременно победишь.

— Надеюсь, — почти без тени сомнения отозвалась Кира. — Но дело не в этом, а в принципе.

Андрей только вздохнул.

* * *

— Смотри на это оптимистично, — посоветовал Роман, пытаясь перекричать стрекот швейных машин.

Роман был лучшим другом Андрея и помогал ему управлять делами королевства. По крайней мере, в той части, которая касалась пошива модной одежды.

— Что? — засмотревшись на симпатичную швею, Андрей не расслышал Романа.

— Я говорю, все не так плохо, как кажется, — отозвался Роман.

— Да неужели?

Даже стоявший в швейном цеху шум не мог заглушить прозвучавшего в его голосе скептицизма.

— Сам посуди, может, так даже лучше. В смысле, если победит не Кира, а кто-то еще. Женишься на тихой мирной принцессочке, которая будет смотреть тебе в рот, воспитывать детей и все прощать.

Андрей крепко задумался.

— Нет, — сказал он после некоторой паузы. — Не получится. Та, кто сможет выиграть у Киры, тихой и мирной не будет.

— Тоже верно, — признал Роман. — Ничего, не трясись раньше времени, может, все само собой образуется.

Но Андрей в этом сильно сомневался.

* * *

Уже через два дня в королевский замок Зималетто стали съезжаться принцессы: кто в шикарных каретах, кто на «мерседесах», а кто и в ступе – что поделать, если это был самый быстрый транспорт в Тридевятом королевстве? Вперемешку с принцессами ехали принцы, которые приезжали на Турнир, потому что, согласно традиции, каждой принцессе полагался принц-ассистент. Традиции этой было примерно столько же лет, сколько самому Турниру: когда-то короли решили, что устраивать состязания невест регулярно очень уж накладно, а так объявишь Турнир ради одного принца, а там, глядишь, и остальные себе невест найдут, да успеют сбежать с ними до возвращения домой. Сплошная польза и экономия!

— Идиотская затея, — бормотал принц Николай, крепко цепляясь за поводья.

Всадник из него был так себе, но выбора у него не было: принцесса Катерина, его кузина, которую он сопровождал, едва ли не выросла в седле, и потому отправилась в Зималетто верхом на лучшем скакуне из королевских конюшен. Николаю досталась смирная лошадка, послушно трусившая за Катериной, вынужденной сдерживать себя и коня ради кузена.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Катерина, — но что делать? Не хочу быть хромой и косой, я и так…

Она махнула рукой. Действительно, красотой принцесса Катерина не отличалась, зато ума и умений у нее было в избытке. Именно эти два обстоятельства позволяли ей надеяться на то, что она сумеет не выиграть Турнир: выходить замуж за какого-то незнакомого принца ей не хотелось. К тому же у нее было в Зималетто важное дело, которое она рассчитывала благополучно завершить, а важные дела и свадьба — несочетаемые понятия.

Сзади раздался крик: «Поберегись!», и мимо них, поднимая пыль столбом, пролетела красная карета с лакеями на запятках, сбив ехавших впереди на велосипедах и не успевших посторониться принцессу Тюлю и ее служанку. Катерина и Николай хотели было им помочь, но их упредила принцесса Татьяна, ехавшая на телеге и подобравшая несчастных дам, вымокших в придорожной канаве. 

— Дикие люди, — покачал головой Николай, но Катерина заметила, каким взглядом он проводил сидевшую в красной карете принцессу, в полной мере заслуживавшую определение «прекрасная».

Чуяло Катеринино сердце, не оберется она с ним проблем: Коля и прекрасные принцессы — убийственное сочетание.

* * *

— Ты же понимаешь, я не могла не приехать! — воскликнула принцесса Виктория, схватив Киру за руки. — Мне хромота не пойдет. Но, клянусь, я не собираюсь претендовать на твоего Андрея. Даже наоборот!

— Это как? — заинтересовалась Кира.

— Ну, смотри: жить я буду в гостевом крыле с остальными принцессами, и если какая окажется — вряд ли, конечно, но вдруг? — лучше тебя… то я сделаю так, что они сразу станут хуже.

И Виктория подмигнула Кире. Они были лучшими подругами с детства, сидели в школе за одной партой и вместе посещали уроки мастера танца Валентино. Виктория говорила Кире чистую правду: она и впрямь не хотела выходить замуж за принца Андрея, потому что дома у нее на примете был король-вдовец соседней страны, гораздо богаче Зималетто и Веснаоссень вместе взятых. А еще, если честно признаться, она боялась, что Кира ее просто-напросто отравит, если она выиграет Турнир.

— Спасибо! — Кира крепко обняла Викторию и подумала, что, пожалуй, Турнир был не такой уж плохой идеей: она должна выиграть, а значит, выйдет замуж за Андрея. А если бы не Турнир, кто знает, когда бы он сделал ей предложение, если бы вообще сделал? Возможно, старое высказывание о том, что все, что ни делается, к лучшему, было верным.

* * *

— Может, наконец, расскажешь, зачем ты все это затеял? — раздраженно спросила королева Марго мужа.

Она ждала несколько дней в надежде, что он сам ей все расскажет, но тщетно. И теперь, после того, как она закончила инспекцию гостевого крыла, еще раз проверила списки размещения принцесс и согласовала меню, ее терпению пришел конец.

— Дорогая, ты же слышала, что сказал Александр…

— Никто не умеет влиять на него так, как ты, — прервала его Марго. — Если бы ты захотел, отговорил бы его от этой идеи. Так в чем дело?

Как ни сопротивлялся Павел, а пришлось ему рассказать правду.

— Понимаешь, дорогая, в последнее время наша модная одежда продается хуже, чем раньше. Нам нужна рекламная компания и новые рынки сбыта. А так, сама посуди, к нам съедутся принцессы и принцы со всех королевств и лично смогут увидеть наши великолепные ткани и чудесные платья Милко. И, кстати, один из конкурсов – «Праздничное платье», которое принцессы будут шить также из наших тканей. Возможно даже, у них найдется пара-тройка новых идей, которые Милко сможет использовать.

Королева Марго очень любила сына и Киру, но она не могла не признать, что благополучие королевства важнее любви.

— Замечательный план, дорогой! — искренне воскликнула она и чмокнула мужа в щеку.

* * *

В гостевом крыле царил хаос: туда-сюда бегали соскучившиеся друг по другу принцессы-подружки, служанки разбирали чемоданы, то и дело путая багаж, из нескольких патефонов звучала музыка, причем разная, щебетали птицы, привезенные с собой для развлечения, и шипели дворцовые кошки, которым не давали охотиться на канареек и соловьев.

Принцессам приходилось тесниться и жить по две в комнате, что отнюдь не улучшало и без того напряженную атмосферу.

В открытую настежь дверь комнаты принцессы Александры и принцессы Амуры из далекой приморской страны постучали, и внутрь зашла Катерина.

— Простите, пожалуйста, за вторжение, — тихо и вежливо, как подобает настоящей принцессе, сказала она, — однако я вынуждена просить вас об огромном одолжении: не найдется ли в вашей комнате для меня места?

— Что, неужели комнат не хватило? — удивилась Александра.

— Хватило, — печально ответила Катерина и закрыла за собой дверь. — Но меня поселили с принцессой Викторией.

Это объясняло все.

Александра и Амура освободили кушетку и отдали Катерине запасные подушки и одеяло.

— Я принцесса Александра, а это Амура, — представила обеих Александра.

Вообще, все принцы и принцессы учились в одной школе, специально для отпрысков королевских семей, и потому знали друг друга с детства. Но Катерина была принцессой не от рождения: король одной страны подарил ее отцу, бывшему его военачальником (и братом сестры его жены), обширные земельные угодья, которые впоследствии стали называться королевством Пушкарево. Катерине было тогда десять лет, и родители решили, что пусть она продолжает учиться в знакомой и очень хорошей по местным меркам школе. В университете же учились не только — и не столько — принцы и принцессы, и Катерина больше общалась со студентами некоролевской крови. Расспросив Катерину обо всем, что она хотела знать: величину королевства, размер наследства, наличие потенциальных женихов, — Александра сказала, устроившись поудобнее на своей кровати:

— Не хочу я за принца Андрея. Он красавец, спору нет, но зачем мне такой бабник? Нет уж, пусть Кира сама с ним мучается, ей не привыкать.

Амура согласно покивала головой.

— Точно. А ко мне, к тому же, принц с соседнего острова вот-вот должен посвататься. У него целая сотня коров и по золотому браслету на полруки. Не стану я выигрывать Турнир, вот еще! Да тут и до моря три дня лесом, два дня на оленях, а я без моря не выживу.

— Вы что, собираетесь саботировать соревнования? — полюбопытствовала Катерина.

— Насчет этого в правилах ничего не сказано, — быстро ответила Амура, тряхнув гривой густых роскошных волос.

— Вот-вот, — поддержала ее Александра и погрозила неведомо кому кулаком.

— А я не могу, — тяжело вздохнула Катерина. — Я не так воспитана. Папа не поймет, учителя мои не поймут, не говоря уже о подданных. Да и потом… — она осеклась, помолчала и продолжила: — Все равно Кира победит, я ее видела в выпускном спектакле, она танцевала, как богиня, ее никто не превзойдет.

«Особенно я», — мысленно добавила она. Если в науках Кате не было равных в университете, то танцевать она совсем не умела, и это немного ее успокаивало. Потому что она и впрямь была приучена делать все на «отлично», а так ведь и до победы недалеко.

* * *

В первый день Турнира соревнований не было: принцессы представлялись королевской чете и принцу и выбирали себе слепым жребием принцев-ассистентов.

Собравшаяся вокруг площади перед дворцом толпа приветствовала принцесс аплодисментами, и взорвалась радостными криками, когда вышла принцесса Кира. На Катерину зрители отреагировали намного более сдержанно.

— Смотри, идеальный вариант, — прошептал Андрею Роман при виде принцессы Пушкарево. — Умная, тихая, вряд ли станет закатывать тебе истерики.

Андрей посмотрел на круглые очки и брекеты принцессы и содрогнулся. Определенно, лучше уж Кира.

Принцесса Виктория стояла рядом с принцессой Кирой. Высокая принцесса Александра выделялась среди стайки принцесс, как рыжая каланча. Кругленькая принцесса Татьяна обнимала за плечи непривыкшую к такому скоплению людей принцессу Тюлю. Принцесса Мария стояла с гордо поднятой головой и держала за руку маленького брата, которого воспитывала после смерти родителей. Принцессы Лимфатуза, Прозерпина и несколько других шушукались и хихикали, глядя на группу принцев-ассистентов.

Катерина надеялась, что ей достанется Николай, но, увы, ей не повезло.

— Принц Ярослав, — прочитала она на вытянутой из хрустальной вазы бумажке.

Невысокий юноша с серо-голубыми глазами подошел к Катерине и, поклонившись, представился:

— Принц Ярослав к вашим услугам.

От Катерины не укрылось, что он многозначительно переглянулся с королем Александром, сидевшим рядом с принцем Андреем, и у нее упало сердце. О тяжелом характере короля Александра было известно всем, и, учитывая, что его сестра желала выиграть Турнир во что бы то ни стало… Интересно, Катерине уже стоило опасаться за свою жизнь?

А потом она увидела, что Николай достался принцессе Виктории и, глядя на его восхищенно-потрясенное выражение лица, поняла, что если ей еще может повезти, то ему — едва ли.

Принцессе Кире выпал принц Михаил, Татьяне достался высокий и статный принц Анатолий, который был раза в два больше ее, принцессе Марии – принц Федор с лукавым взглядом, принцессам Амуре и Александре – братья-принцы Аскольд и Захар, а принцессе Тюле – конопатый Филофей.

После распределения принцев принцессам было рекомендовано подготовиться к первому конкурсу, «Праздничный пирог», — «на нашей кухне вы найдете все необходимые продукты и посуду», — и осмотреть достопримечательности столицы, которая незатейливо называлась «Зималетто».

Катерина начала с прогулки по городу, и, как ни старалась она отвязаться от Ярослава, тот пошел с ней.

— Милый город, — сказала Катерина, присаживаясь на скамейку у фонтана на главной площади. — Уютный, спокойный.

— Совершенно с вами согласен, Ваше высочество, — улыбнулся Ярослав. — А еще здесь очень вкусное мороженое. Сейчас вы в этом сами убедитесь.

Он зашел в кафе напротив фонтана и купил два рожка мороженого.

— Ну, как вам? — спросил он.

— Вкусно, — подтвердила Катерина. О чем разговаривать с Ярославом, она не представляла.

Впрочем, его это не смущало: он разговаривал за двоих, в основном о Зималетто, о местных традициях и праздниках, о том, как здесь красиво не только летом, но и зимой. Катерина почти перестала его слушать, когда он сказал небрежно, доедая рожок:

— Вам здесь понравится. Люди в Зималетто мирные, незлобивые, со временем полюбят свою принцессу и будущую королеву.

— Думаю, той, кто выиграет Турнир, очень повезет, — дипломатично ответила Катерина, силясь понять, что Ярослав имел в виду.

— Абсолютно точно, — энергично кивнул Ярослав.

Катерина поежилась.

— Кажется, похолодало, — сказала она, хотя на улице было еще по-летнему жарко.

Ярослав начал было снимать с себя камзол, но Катерина торопливо встала и пошла назад ко дворцу, не оглядываясь. Похоже, ей надо было пересмотреть план и сосредоточиться на малом — на том, как пережить завтрашний день.

* * *

— Держи.

В предрассветных сумерках некто, закутанный в плащ с капюшоном, передал что-то продолговатое, но не очень длинное своему собеседнику, натянувшему шляпу с пером до самых глаз.

— Это оно? — В ответ раздалось презрительно-насмешливое хмыканье. — Ладно, ладно, я понял. Все сделаю в лучшем виде, не волнуйся.

— Я? Я-то не волнуюсь. Кому следует волноваться, так это тебе, — в голосе человека в плаще прозвучала явная угроза. Затем он круто развернулся и ушел.

Его собеседник, постояв немного неподвижно, спрятал переданный ему объект за пазуху и тоже удалился.

* * *

— Катерина, она такая… такая… ну вот такая! — от восторга у Николая не находилось нужных слов, чтобы описать все великолепие принцессы Виктории.

— Я поняла, — сухо отозвалась Катерина, мысленно повторяя фирменный мамин рецепт сливово-карамельного «Наполеона».

До первого состязания оставалось несколько часов.

Она плохо спала ночью, отчасти из-за волнения, а отчасти из-за того, что кушетка была на редкость неудобной и скользкой, и Катерина то и дело с нее съезжала.

— Она даже устроила мне экскурсию по Зималетто!

Судя по его тону, он находил это высшим проявлением добродетели.

— И что она тебе показала, обувной магазин или ювелирный?

— Казино, — немного смутился Николай. — Я выиграл, а она проиграла, и я отдал ей свой выигрыш.

— Кто бы сомневался, — сказала себе под нос Катерина и спросила уже громче, глядя Николаю в глаза: — Ты не забыл, зачем мы здесь?

— Одно другому не мешает, — после секундной паузы ответил Николай. — Как думаешь, она…

— И думать не хочу, — отрезала Катерина и пошла на кухню собирать необходимые для торта ингредиенты.

* * *

— Надеюсь, вы запаслись таблетками от желудка, — сказал перед началом состязания Александр королю Павлу и королеве Марго, которые были почетными членами жюри.

И добавил себе под нос, глядя на Андрея: «А у тебя, надеюсь, будет заворот кишок». Андрей, как полагалось настоящему принцу, с достоинством сделал вид, что не услышал этого, и исподтишка ткнул Александра локтем в ребра. Возмутиться тот не успел — распорядитель Турнира объявил состязание открытым.

«Я не нервничаю, я совсем-совсем не нервничаю», — мысленно твердила себе Катерина. Черт, где ложка? Да что ж за незадача — ни одной ложки на столе!

Принцессы соревновались в бальном зале, на время превращенном в огромную кухню. У каждой соперницы были свой стол и плита, и Катерина, вроде бы принесшая все необходимое, обнаружила, что у нее нет ни одной ложки. Теперь ей придется бежать на кухню, а время-то идет!

— Не это ищете, Ваше высочество?

Ярослав, появившийся словно из воздуха, протянул Катерине две ложки: красивую фарфоровую с длинной ручкой и обычную деревянную.

— Спасибо.

Катерина надеялась, что Ярослав так и не появится, но нет, принесла его нелегкая. Нет, в каком-то смысле это было хорошо: будет кому взбить крем и вымыть посуду, но все же он ее слегка… настораживал. Слишком уж приветливым и дружелюбным был он по отношению к принцессе, которую многие до сих пор считали ненастоящей — принцесса в первом поколении, да еще и не с рождения: курам на смех!

Но как только Катерина взяла в руку ложку и отмерила муки, все мысли о Ярославе мгновенно испарились у нее из головы. А с ними — и рецепт «Наполеона». Поначалу Катерина запаниковала, но потом вдруг ясно поняла, что «Наполеон» – это ерунда. Чтобы поразить жюри требовалось нечто большее, нечто грандиозное, и у нее была идея, что это может быть. Главное, чтобы у нее все получилось. Засучив рукава, Катерина взялась за работу, забыв обо всем, кроме торта, который она пекла.

Надо сказать, что повар из нее был не слишком хороший. Они были состоятельной семьей, и до того, как папа стал королем, но мама всегда говорила, что деньги могут в любой момент исчезнуть, а с ними и слуги, не голодать же тогда из-за того, что не знаешь, с какой стороны подойти к плите. Поэтому готовила Катерина сносно, даже вкусно, но душа у нее к этому не лежала, и приготовить без рецепта что-то сложное было выше ее сил. Однако сейчас, замешивая тесто и делая марципан, она полагалась лишь на свою интуицию и вдохновение. И когда отведенные принцессам два часа истекли, Катерина вытерла пот со лба и ошеломленно посмотрела на дело рук своих: торт, который она назвала «Торжество науки». Он представлял собой раскрытую книгу из листов слоеного теста, пропитанных ромово-сливочным кремом и в обложке из шоколадной глазури. На раскрытых «страницах» были выведены физические формулы, а над книгой, поддерживаемая маковой соломкой, парила модель солнечной системы, где каждая планета была сделана из разного материала: марципан, вафли, бисквит, песочное тесто, шоколад и так далее, — наполненных разной начинкой.

«Это я сделала? Да не может быть!» К счастью, недоумение Катерины все явно приняли за волнение.

— Вы позволите?

Ярослав, глядя на ее дрожавшие руки, ловко перехватил у нее блюдо с тортом и поставил его перед королевской четой, в ряд прочих кулинарных шедевров и провалов. Так, принцесса Мария отвлеклась на то, чтобы отвести брата в туалет, и ее торт подгорел. А принцесса Татьяна уронила на пол свой исходивший мясным духом пирог, и королевские псы, обычно настолько воспитанные, что везде ходили без поводка и намордника, не выдержали и, подбежав к упавшему лакомству, в мгновение ока уничтожили его. Правда, не похоже было, что Мария и Татьяна сильно расстроились.

С тортом Катерины мог соперничать лишь торт Киры — легкое воздушное творение, представлявшее собой изящный замок, на крыше которого танцевала крохотная балерина. Катерина невольно задалась вопросом, зачем принцесс учат готовить: неужели только ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь они могли выиграть Турнир?

— Такую красоту просто нельзя пробовать, — сказала королева Марго. — Мы… кхм, присуждаем первое место принцессам Кире и Катерине. А торты пусть стоят здесь, мы будем ими любоваться.

— Нет уж, — возразил матери принц Андрей. — Надо попробовать, вдруг они несъедобные. Будет нечестно.

Его взгляд, брошенный на Катерину, говорил о том, что Андрей явно надеялся на то, что несъедобным окажется именно ее торт.

Отломив от дворца башенку, принц почти полностью запихнул ее в рот и закатил глаза от удовольствия:

— Бесподобно вкусно! — заявил он, прожевав.

Король Павел задумчиво посмотрел на Солнечную систему.

— Даже не знаю, что выбрать, — сказал он.

— Плутон, — хриплым от волнения голосом сказала Катерина, — его все равно разжаловали из полноценных планет.

— И то верно, — хмыкнул король Павел и отправил в рот миндально-кокосовый шарик с начинкой из орехового пралине. — Великолепно. Первое место делят принцесса Кира и принцесса Катерина, — громко сказал он.

Толпа зрителей взорвалась аплодисментами, и поддерживали они явно Киру. Та, на пару с Андреем, неприязненно смотрела на Катерину, а король Александр — наоборот, почему-то очень довольно. Николай ворковал с Викторией, которая подчеркнуто его не замечала. Между плит и столов лежали наевшиеся мясного пирога собаки, не обращая внимания на шум. Остальные принцессы, хихикая, обсуждали свои достижения и напропалую флиртовали со «своими» принцами. «И зачем я только во все это ввязалась?» — обреченно подумала Катерина, чувствуя себя совершенно ненужной и одинокой. Занятая своими переживаниями, она не заметила странного взгляда графа Романа, друга Андрея, направленного прямо на нее.

* * *

— Ваше высочество! — одновременно воскликнули Катерина и Андрей, едва не столкнувшись друг с другом у швейного цеха.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, — сказал с вымученной улыбкой Андрей, поправляя очки. — Признаться, не ожидал увидеть здесь кого-нибудь из наших очаровательных гостей.

— П-простите, надеюсь, я не вторглась, куда не следует? Я просто хотела увидеть ваше производство, если можно. Это так интересно!

— Действительно, — без энтузиазма пробормотал Андрей.

Очевидно, он не верил в то, что кому-то из принцесс действительно мог быть интересен процесс производства одежды. А учитывая, что он весь день бегал от тех принцесс, которые искренне желали выиграть Турнир и пытались строить ему глазки, его недоверие имело основание.

— В таком случае, — вмешался в разговор Роман, обаятельно улыбнувшись, — я с удовольствием устрою вам экскурсию. Вы не возражаете?

Поскольку он уже успел незаметно взять Катерину под руку, возражать было как-то глупо и поздно. И, к тому же, хоть Андрей в это и не поверил бы, ей было все равно, в чьей компании она осмотрит швейный цех. И склады — на них Катерина особо рассчитывала.

— Нет.

— Да! — воскликнул Андрей. — В смысле, Роман первостатейный экскурсовод. Лучший в Зималетто. Он вам все расскажет и покажет и вообще. А мне пора. Дела, знаете ли.

И он спешно ретировался: ему и так-то не хотелось общаться с Катериной, а уж если их увидит Кира, скандала не избежать. Попробуй потом докажи, что ты не верблюд.

— Идемте, Ваше высочество, — сказал Роман, слегка потянув Катерину к швейному цеху, словно опасаясь, что она побежит вслед за Андреем. — Вы не представляете, сколько интересного вас ждет.

На это Катерина и рассчитывала.

* * *

Ее надежды оправдались не полностью: на склады они не заходили, но одним глазком внутрь она все же заглянула. А заодно побывала в швейном цехе, в красильном (там красили в разные цвета ткани), в ткацком, в закроечной комнате и даже на секунду зашла в святая святых — мастерскую фея Милко, главного дизайнера Зималетто.

К концу экскурсии Катерина страшно устала, но была более чем довольна. Роман же был бодр и весел, словно это не он провел несколько часов на ногах. Накануне Катерина, еще не успев отойти от соревнования, позволила Александре и Амуре, а также присоединившимся к ним принцессам Марии и Татьяне утащить себя в город, чтобы отпраздновать начало Турнира. Во дворец они вернулись уже поздно вечером, взбудораженные и счастливые: как выяснилось, Татьяна и Мария тоже не горели желанием выходить замуж за Андрея. «Да он же косить не умеет, посмотрите на его руки. Зачем мне такой муж, какая от него в хозяйстве польза?» — сказала Татьяна. «А у меня брат, — вздохнула Мария. — Наследник престола. Я его не оставлю, а расти он должен на родине».

Катерине, в отличие от новых подруг, кусок в горло не лез, она лишь пригубила немного шампанского, и потому легла спать на голодный желудок, а проснулась с головной болью. Времени на завтрак не было: она хотела успеть сделать хотя бы часть того, что запланировала, до следующего состязания. Выйдя из дворца через черный ход — встречаться с Ярославом ей не хотелось категорически, — Катерина отправилась к производственному комплексу, здания которого располагались в нескольких километрах от дворца. В итоге, после устроенной ей Романом экскурсии она поняла, что невероятно проголодалась. К сожалению, понял это и Роман, услышавший, как урчит у нее в желудке. Катерина покраснела, но поборола желание опустить голову.

— Ваше впечатление от Зималетто будет неполным, если вы не побываете в лучшем ресторане столицы, — сказал он. — Сейчас как раз время обеда, и я приглашаю вас в «Ришелье». Его владелец обожает Заокеанию, но специализируется на кухне Зималетто. Вам понравится, обещаю, а если нет, то я съем свою шляпу. Без соли и перца.

Катерина невольно улыбнулась и кивнула. Роман оказался на редкость приятным молодым человеком.

* * *

За обедом Роман расспрашивал Катерину о ее королевстве. Совсем как Амура и Александра, только он задавал умные вопросы, на которые, к счастью, у Катерины были ответы: о структуре бюджета страны, о размере налогов, об объеме производства зерна. Только ближе к концу обеда она сообразила, что на ее аналогичные вопросы он отвечать избегал.

— Уверен, в Пушкарево первоклассные кондитеры, — сказал Роман, когда подали десерт. — Вы, наверное, у них учились, с вашим-то шедевральным тортом.

— Да нет, у мамы, — пожала плечами Катерина. — А она – у своей кухарки в детстве. А та была из деревни, и все больше пироги да расстегаи, а не торты пекла, — она подалась чуть вперед и сказала доверительно: — Я и сама не знаю, как такое сотворила. Адреналин, наверное.

— Наверное, — согласился Роман и резко сменил тему. — А что, Измора уже пообещала стать крестной вашего первенца? Она покровительствует всем новым династиям.

— Измора? Она что, еще жива? — нахмурилась Катерина, облизывая ложку, которой ела мороженое. Это было неприлично, но больно уж вкусным было мороженое.

Роман на секунду замер, не сводя глаз с ее губ — Катерина покраснела и быстро отложила ложку в сторону, — а затем тряхнул головой и, тяжело сглотнув, ответил:

— Конечно, жива. Что ей сделается? Она же великая волшебница, такие просто так не умирают.

— Я вообще думала, что она миф, пока мелодию принцесс, созывающую на Турнир, не услышала. В Пушкарево Измора не наведывалась, по крайней мере, я об этом ничего не знаю. Да так и лучше: волшебство – вещь эфемерная, то ли дело мастерство.

— Верно, — слегка улыбнулся Роман. — Так давайте же выпьем за это.

Он поднял фарфоровую чашечку с кофе, и они шутливо чокнулись. Да, он был очень приятным молодым человеком.

* * *

— Ты должна мне помочь!

Кира была — нет, не в отчаянии, для этого пока не было причины, но здорово раздражена. Мало того, что эта выскочка, эта без году неделя принцесса явилась на Турнир, так еще и украла у Киры законную победу. А в том, что Катерина сжульничала, Кира не сомневалась. Но ничего, она этого так не оставит, найдет на мошенницу управу!

— Конечно, помогу! — пылко заверила ее Виктория, любуясь своим свежим маникюром. — А что надо делать-то?

Кира оглянулась, словно в ее комнате мог быть кто-то еще, на всякий случай пододвинулась поближе к Виктории и начала шептать ей на ухо инструкции.

— Да не проблема! — воскликнула Виктория, когда Кира замолкла. — Все сделаю в лучшем виде, не волнуйся. Хоть сейчас!

— Сейчас не надо. Завтра.

Они обменялись заговорщическими улыбками и пошли на ужин.

* * *

Утром всех принцесс без исключения, даже тех, кто спал сладким сном на семи перинах и с берушами в ушах, чтобы не слышать храпа соседок, разбудил дикий вопль. Повскакивав с кроватей, принцессы начали озираться, пытаясь понять, что это было, и тут вопль повторился. А потом еще. И еще. На четвертый раз в нем отчетливо послышалось паническое: «А-а-а, крыса! В моей комнате крыса!». После этого завопили уже все принцессы, и бросились бежать из своих комнат со всех ног. Их подгонял крик: «Вон она, вон, бежит, бежит, а-а-а, да сделайте что-нибудь!» Не прошло и пяти минут, как все принцессы оказались внизу, в холле, дрожа и всхлипывая, — кто-то от страха перед крысой, а кто-то от того, как ужасно выглядит с утра пораньше.

Катерина и Александра крыс не боялись, но поддались всеобщей панике и тоже выскочили из комнаты вслед за Амурой

— Пляжа нет, кокосового молока нет, а крысы — есть, — с отвращением сказала Амура.

— Может, вернемся? — поежившись от сквозняка, предложила Катерина.

Но, как выяснилось, просто вернуться в свои комнаты принцессы не могли: сбежавшиеся на шум слуги быстро раздали им по одеялу и кружке горячего шоколада и, сто раз извинившись, запретили подниматься в гостевое крыло, пока не будет произведена дератизация.

— Чего-чего? — спросила Татьяна.

— Пока они не поймают крысу, — пояснила Катерина.

— Лучше б они котов, а не этих псин держали, — отозвалась Татьяна. — Коты хоть пользу приносят, крыс ловят, а эти собаки только ходят из комнаты в комнату. Им место во дворе, дворец охранять.

Кажется, она все еще была немного обижена на псов за то, что они сожрали ее пирог — она хотела, чтобы его успел попробовать принц Анатолий. Впрочем, ее отношение к собакам было понятно: королевство Татьяны было известно своим сельским хозяйством и деревенским укладом жизни. Говорили даже, что в королевских конюшнях вместе с конями стоят коровы — для свежего молока к завтраку.

Выпив шоколад, Катерина оглядела толпу принцесс: кто-то устроился в креслах досыпать, кто-то наводил красоту прихваченной с собой косметикой, Александра и Амура играли в морской бой, а Мария учила брата счету. В отличие от большинства из них, Катерина была уже одета — она встала рано и собиралась на конную прогулку, чтобы ее Ганнибал не застаивался. Решив, что нет никакой причины менять планы, Катерина выскользнула из столовой. Занятая своими мыслями, она не заметила, что среди принцесс не хватает одной — той самой, которая и стала причиной этого переполоха.

* * *

— Ваше высочество.

— Ваше высочество.

Андрей уже готов был к тому, что принцесса Катерина, хлопая глазами за стеклами круглых очков, воскликнет что-нибудь вроде «это судьба!», или «какое невероятное совпадение», или еще какую-нибудь банальность, но, к его облегчению, она лишь улыбнулась, сверкнув брекетами, и присела в реверансе. Впрочем, радоваться было рано. Если раньше Андрей чувствовал, что был не готов к женитьбе, то сейчас ругал себя за то, что не сбежал с Кирой раньше: его откровенно пугала перспектива взять в жены какую-нибудь из принцесс, наводнивших дворец. Особенно Катерину. Ведь если Кира потом убьет его, это еще ничего, но если она убьет из ревности Катерину, то хлопот  не оберешься. Все ж таки Катеринин отец – бывший генерал и кавалерист, возьмет еще, да и сравняет Зималетто с землей, а этого Андрею никто не простит.

План был держаться от Катерины подальше и как-нибудь помешать ей выиграть. Тем более что Роман, хоть и смеялся над ним — «а я тебе говорил, оставь в покое служанок, в городе красивых девушек не меньше, и все они незнакомы с Кирой», — но обещал помочь. Однако судьба или, скорее, точный расчет — и вовсе не с его стороны, — вновь и вновь сталкивал его с Катериной. Вот как сейчас. Кто мог предположить, что она придет в конюшни с утра пораньше?

— Ваше сиятельство.

При виде Романа улыбка Катерины стала намного шире и счастливей, и в душе Андрея проснулась надежда.

— Тоже решили покататься? — спросил он, приободрившись.

— Да, нельзя, чтобы Ганнибал лишился формы, папа мне этого не простит. К тому же, лучше прогуляться на свежем воздухе, чем сидеть в столовой.

Она вкратце описала случившееся, и Андрей невольно рассмеялся: конечно, крысы в родном доме его не радовали, но он всегда недолюбливал принцессу Викторию. Он уже готов был отправить ее на прогулку с Романом, сославшись на срочные дела, о которых внезапно вспомнил, но тут его друг, этот подлый предатель, картинно схватился за поясницу, душераздирающе вздохнул и сказал смущенно:

— Старею. Спину прихватило. У меня такое бывает.

Катерина тут же начала ему сочувствовать и предлагать народные средства, помогающие ее отцу. Андрей же в это время не отрываясь смотрел на Романа и пытался понять, что тот хочет ему сказать, делая страшные глаза, хмурясь и взглядом показывая на Катерину. Но так и не понял.

— Давайте я провожу вас к доктору, — предложила Катерина.

— Нет! — резко ответил Роман. — Ваше высочество, умоляю, позвольте мне сохранить остатки достоинства. Я как-нибудь сам дойду, а вы пока наслаждайтесь прогулкой с принцем Андреем. Вы ведь составите компанию Ее высочеству, да?

У, точно, предатель!

— Конечно, — вымученно улыбнулся Андрей.

Что затеял Роман, у которого никогда в жизни не болела спина, он не представлял. Но очень надеялся, что это поможет ему избавиться хотя бы от Катерины, а уж с остальными принцессами Кира справится сама.

* * *

Строго говоря, кот был не самым лучшим средством от крыс. Лучшим был патентованный яд мистера Беладонны, но раскидывать его в комнатах принцесс слуги не рискнули. Крысолова они сочли крайней мерой и решили сперва попробовать поймать крысу с помощью кота, которого одолжили в ближайшей мясной лавке.

Тимофей, несмотря на свою упитанность, был превосходным охотником. Разгуливая по гостевому крылу королевского дворца, он обнюхивал углы и плинтусы, время от времени шипел из-за запаха собак и не понимал, зачем глупые люди принесли его сюда. Ни в одной комнате, ни в одном коридоре не было ни намека на запах крыс. Тимофей поднял голову, когда дверь дальше по коридору открылась, но это была не крыса, а человек. Люди его не интересовали, даже те, что крались, как будто опасались, что их увидят. Через некоторое время из другой комнаты вышел другой человек и, также крадучись, пошел к лестнице. Тимофей посмотрел ему вслед, почесался и пошел спать — крыс-то здесь все равно не было.

* * *

В общем и целом день прошел неплохо. Сначала Катерина прогулялась с принцем Андреем по парку и рассказала ему все, что только могла, о Пушкарево, особенно напирая на его развивающуюся экономику и инновационные технологии. Правда, непохоже было, что его это очень заинтересовало, но Катерина не теряла надежды. После обеда она нашла, наконец, Николая, которого не видела почти сутки. Он весь день утешал Викторию, которой пришлось пережить утром ужасное потрясение.

— Дай угадаю, ювелирный магазин или обувной, так? — спросила Катерина, услышав о попытках кузена «вернуть улыбку на лицо Виктории».

— Оба. И парфюмерный.

Для человека, который провел столько часов в обществе объекта своего вожделения, в голосе Николая не хватало счастья. Катерина внимательно посмотрела на него и предупредила:

— Если ты уже потратил на нее все карманные деньги, я тебе ничего не одолжу.

Суровая правда состояла в том, что Николай хоть и был принцем, но младшим из шести принцев, и на трон не рассчитывал. И, к тому же, как называл его отец, «ходячим недоразумением». У короля Антона всегда было неважно с математикой, но правило о том, что минус на минус дает плюс, он знал и решил, что, если отправит сына пожить в Пушкарево, к Катерине, другому такому же недоразумению, то из Николая, может, выйдет толк. Ну а чтобы окончательно закалить его характер, урезал сыну карманные деньги.

— Заработаю, — буркнул Николай.

— Николай… — угрожающе сказала Катерина, подозревавшая, где именно он собирается зарабатывать. — Я твоему отцу все про казино расскажу.

— Да рассказывай, его это только порадует.

— Если ты проиграешь королевство? О да, не сомневаюсь.

— Не проиграю! — возмутился Николай. — Я же не совсем дурак. И вообще, у них там строгие правила насчет принцев: как видят, что много проигрывает, так сразу выставляют. Говорят, в прошлом году был громкий скандал из продувшегося в пух и прах принца, и с тех пор они осторожничают.

— Меня это так утешает, — покачала головой Катерина. — Ты не забыл, зачем мы здесь?

— Чтобы ты попыталась стать принцессой Зималетто на свой страх и риск. Ой, больно же! — Николай потер затылок и, вздохнув, продолжил: — Да помню я, помню. Все, как я и предполагал. Я почти точно спрогнозировал цифры.

— Молодец. Я тоже в этом убедилась.

— Теперь все зависит от тебя.

— Знаю.

Катерина все еще не была уверена в том, как лучше это сделать. «После завтрашнего конкурса», — твердо сказала она себе. Если, конечно, она не провалится.

* * *

Идя вечером на ужин, Катерина свернула за угол и тут же отступила назад, потому что увидела Ярослава. По причинам, которые она не могла понять, он действовал ей на нервы, и сегодня ей совершенно не хотелось терпеть его весь ужин.

— С вами все в порядке?

Неожиданно раздавшийся позади голос испугал Катерину. Вздрогнув, она резко обернулась и увидела Романа.

— Н-нет, ничего.

Катерина нерешительно посмотрела на него, закусив губу, потом выглянула из-за угла — Ярослав все еще прогуливался перед дверью в зал, словно ожидая ее, — и спросила:

— Можете порекомендовать мне какой-нибудь хороший ресторан? Не такой большой, как "Ришелье", уютнее.

Ужинать со всеми ей не хотелось, но и есть в своей комнате — тоже. Ей надо было развеяться. Роман несколько недоуменно посмотрел на нее, потом заглянул за угол и сказал:

— В чем-то я вас понимаю. Я вам не только порекомендую отличный ресторан, я вам его лично покажу.

— Не стоит, я…

— Стоит, — не слишком вежливо перебил ее Роман. — Не могу же я позволить вам гулять одной по ночному городу, это небезопасно.

Поколебавшись, Катерина взяла его под руку. Ей показалось, что Роман виновато посмотрел на нее, но, поскольку виниться ему решительно было не в чем, она отбросила эту нелепую мысль, списав все на нервы.

* * *

— У них что, так принято? — робко спросила принцесса Тюля, когда принцессы, половина из которых еще не проснулись, а вторая половина уже завтракали, услышали громкий вопль. — Утренняя традиция?

— От них всего можно ожидать, — мрачно ответила Александра.

Кричал фей Милко. Причем кричал он в противоположном крыле замка и на последнем этаже, в то время как столовая располагалась на первом, однако принцессам было слышно каждое его слово — вот что значит настоящий фей!

— Это катастрофа! Кошмар! Все пропало! Где начальник стражи? Уволить его, отрубить ему голову! Как он мог допустить, чтобы мои инструменты украли?! Я найду этого гнусного вора и превращу его в мухомор!

Глаза принцессы Тюли наполнились слезами: она не переносила упоминаний о насилии.

Король и королева, хорошо знавшие главного дизайнера королевства, извинились перед принцессами и поспешили в мастерскую к Милко.

— Форменный дурдом, — констатировала Амура.

Состязание «Праздничное платье» должно было начаться через несколько часов.

* * *

Шить Катя умела. Фартук и ночную рубашку, за которые в школе на уроке труда получила две твердых пятерки. После того, как раз пять перешила и то, и другое. Накануне вечером, за приятным ужином с Романом, который рассказывал ей байки из светской жизни Зималетто, Катя почти позабыла о своем волнении, но сейчас оно снова грозило ее затопить. Конечно, она была почти уверена, что ей удастся сшить задуманное платье а-ля греческая туника, но червячок сомнения ее все же грыз.

На этот раз в жюри был фей-дизайнер Милко, который сидел с таким видом, словно только что сожгли все его творения.

— Что это с ним? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спросила Татьяна.

— У него швейные инструменты украли, — ответила всегда все знающая Мария. — Ножницы там, иголки. Его чуть удар не хватил.

— Бедный, — сочувственно покачала головой Татьяна.

Как только принцессы встали у своих столов, а король закончил длинную речь о достоинствах тканей Зималетто и Веснаоссени, распорядитель объявил о начале состязания. Катерина поняла, что у нее дрожат руки.

— Да вы не волнуйтесь так, Ваше высочество, — сказал Ярослав, по обыкновению появившись внезапно и бесшумно. — Гарантирую, у вас все получится.

Катерина хотела было спросить, как он может это гарантировать, но тут Ярослав случайно — а случайно ли? — задел рукой ее коробку для рукоделия.

Ножницы, наперстки и иголки рассыпались по полу.

Катерина невольно зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть, как падает на пол ее поражение.

— Простите, я такой неловкий! — воскликнул Ярослав. — Я сейчас все соберу, не переживайте.

И он действительно рекордно быстро все собрал. Ну, по крайней мере, все самое основное. Катерина не помнила, что точно было в коробке, поскольку ее собирала мама — после школы она иголку в руки не брала.

Взяв протянутый Ярославом карандаш, Катерина задумчиво посмотрела на миллиметровку, и вдруг на нее нахлынуло вдохновение. Ну ее, эту греческую тунику, она сошьет что-нибудь оригинальнее и красивее.

— Я же сказал, что у вас все получится, — тихо сказал Ярослав, но лихорадочно делавшая чертеж выкройки Катерина его не услышала.

И даже очередной вопль Милко не оторвал ее от работы.

— Виктория, как ты могла! — закричал он. — Мой инструмент!

Виктория действительно работала любимыми ножницами Милко.

— Что? Да это мои! — возмутилась она.

— Нет, мои! Что я, своих ласточек не узнаю? Это мои ножницы! И мои наперстки. И иголки. Все мое! Как ты могла меня обворовать?

— Милко, это, должно быть, какое-то недоразумение, — попыталась успокоить его королева Марго, пока Виктория продолжала настаивать на своей невиновности.

— А может, это и впрямь не она? — предположил Роман, на лице которого застыло озадаченное выражение. — Например, ее соседка по комнате. У вас же есть соседка, Ваше высочество?

— Еще чего! — презрительно фыркнула Виктория. — Ко мне хотели подселить эту выскочку Катерину, но я ей сразу дала понять, что не буду ее терпеть.

«Ах ты ж черт!» — пробормотал себе под нос Роман. Его услышал только Андрей, но Роман только махнул рукой в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд: мол, потом объясню. И, посмотрев на Катерину, которая быстро и уверенно резала ткань, а потом на Милко и Викторию, тяжело вздохнул.

* * *

Когда Катерина посмотрела на то, что сшила, то подумала, что за время состязания сошла с ума. Потому что опознать платье в этой… тряпочке, отделанной хитро сплетенными косами и расшитой бисером, было очень сложно. Катерина была уверена, что она умудрилась забыть сшить верх, но когда пошла в примерочную, то оказалось, что так оно и было задумано: ни рукавов, ни бретелек у платья не было. Хорошо еще, что на Катерине был полукорсет с нижней рубашкой – без них она ни за что не осмелилась бы надеть свое творение. Она и так-то чувствовала себя почти голой в тонком открытом платье с разрезами. Катерина никогда в жизни не носила ничего подобного. Служанка, помогавшая ей одеться, ахнула при виде ее, широко улыбнулась и спросила:

– Ваше высочество, вы позволите?

Не дожидаясь разрешения, она распустила Катерине волосы и принялась над ними колдовать – по-другому ее работу назвать было нельзя. Потому что когда Катерина посмотрелась в зеркало, она себя не узнала. Как будто она превратилась в кого-то другого. И нельзя было сказать, что ей это понравилось, она привыкла к себе старой и не хотела меняться.

Судя по пронесшемуся по залу гулу шепотков и вздохов, собравшихся зрителей она впечатлила не меньше, чем себя саму. Королевская чета посмотрела на нее вежливо, но с ничего не выражающими лицами, а у принца Андрея от удивления приоткрылся рот, и он взял себя в руки, только когда его пихнул почему-то хмурившийся Роман. Полный ненависти взгляд Киры, казалось, прожигал Катерину насквозь. «Ну ты даешь!» – шепнула Амура, когда она встала рядом с ней.

Милко внимательно осматривал и ощупывал каждое платье, не обращая внимания на хихикающих и смущающихся принцесс, и, дойдя до Катерины, пристально оглядел ее наряд, проверил все швы и одобрительно кивнул.

– Из всех дилетантских поделок, которые я тут видел, эта пока лучшая, – заявил он и продолжил инспекцию.

Его одобрения удостоилось только одно платье – Киры, которая была похожа на фею из старых преданий, чудом оказавшуюся на земле.

– И снова у нас ничья, – констатировал король Павел. – Первое место делят принцесса Катерина и принцесса Кира.

Милко недовольно скривился, но промолчал: ни для кого не было секретом, что он дружил с Кирой, но натура настоящего фея не позволила ему врать. Платье Катерины и впрямь было не хуже платья Киры, которая научилась шить еще в детстве, чтобы разбираться в том, за счет чего жило ее королевство.

Катерина чувствовала себя так, словно находилась под водой, и смотрела на все сквозь ее мутную толщу. Только когда Амура и Александра, сопровождаемые своими принцами, подхватили ее под руки и вывели из зала, оживленно щебеча о том, что «это надо отметить!», она пришла в себя и даже помотала головой, как будто вытряхивая из ушей воду.

– Я… я потом приду, – сказала она подругам. – Только сначала переоденусь.

– Зачем? – удивилась Амура. – Ты потрясающе выглядишь.

– В том-то и дело, – вздохнула Катерина и, выпутавшись из объятий Амуры и Александры, отправилась к себе.

И, конечно, не видела, как через несколько секунд от стены отлепился внимательно наблюдавший за ней Роман и пошел следом, соблюдая дистанцию.

На полпути к своей комнате Катерина вдруг вспомнила, что не забрала коробку со швейными принадлежностями и, круто развернувшись, застыла: в нескольких метрах от нее стоял Роман с видом застигнутого врасплох грабителя. Впрочем, он быстро оправился, ослепительно улыбнулся, приблизился к Катерине, поцеловал ей руку и сказал:

— А я как раз шел к вам, Ваше высочество. Хотел спросить, не желаете ли вы отпраздновать вашу победу в одном замечательном ресторане.

Катерина залилась краской и смущенно пробормотала:

— Да это не совсем победа, и потом, я обещала подругам, что отпраздную с ними. И мне еще надо забрать свои инструменты и переодеться.

— Я помогу, — с готовностью сказал Роман и, тоже порозовев, быстро добавил: — Собрать, я имею в виду. Как думаете, ваши подруги не будут против моего присутствия? Если, конечно, вы сами не против.

— Не против, — почти прошептала она.

Ее швейные принадлежности они собирали долго: Роман долго вертел ножницы, иголки и наперстки в руках, прежде чем передать их Катерине, а та все никак не могла уложить их так, чтобы все поместились.

Когда они поднимались по лестнице, Катерина едва не споткнулась, запнувшись о какую-то тряпку, валявшуюся под ногами. Она казалась знакомой, и Катерина подняла ее.

— Кхм-кхм, — отвлек ее многозначительный кашель Романа.

Катерина посмотрела на него и увидела, что он торопливо снимает с себя камзол.

— Что-то случилось? — удивленно спросила она.

В ответ взгляд Романа скользнул по ней, начиная с ног, и остановился где-то в районе груди. И это был очень странный взгляд.

— Что? — Катерина опустила глаза и ахнула: тряпка, которую она подобрала, была ее платьем, предательски соскользнувшим с нее.

Пока она пыталась сообразить, как лучше поступить: убежать с визгом или притвориться, что ничего не случилось, &#8210; Роман уже укутал ее в свой камзол.

— У вас что, все ткани и нитки такие… ненадежные? — слабым голосом спросила Катерина, пока они шли к ее комнате.

— Ткани и нитки? Хм, обычно они держатся дольше.

— Да? Странно, это многое объяснило бы.

— Что, простите? — Роман на секунду остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Катерину.

В ответ она лишь пожала плечами, чуть не скинув с себя камзол.

— Надеюсь, наш ужин еще в силе? — уточнил Роман, когда довел Катерину до двери ее комнаты.

Вообще-то Катерина сгорала со стыда, и больше всего ей хотелось остаться одной и как следует попереживать, но она невольно кивнула.

Через некоторое время, по пути к ресторану, где Катерину ждали подруги, они с Романом встретили принца Ярослава. Тот почтительно кивнул принцессе, сняв шляпу с пером, и пошел своей дорогой.

— Он, в принципе, неплохой ассистент, — сказала Катерина, но скорее себе, чем Роману, — но как-то очень уж его много.

— А вы с ним до приезда в Зималетто не встречались?

— Нет.

— Хм, тогда мой вам совет — будьте осторожны. Ярослав внимательно относится к кому-то только тогда, когда ему что-то надо.

— Что ему может быть от меня надо?

— Увы, чего не знаю, того не знаю, — развел руками Роман. — Но возможны варианты.

— Какие? — заинтересовалась Катерина.

— Разные, — туманно отозвался Роман. — Прошу.

Катерина даже не заметила, что они дошли до ресторана. Там выяснилось, что про нее уже все забыли: Амура и Александра играли со своими принцами в бильярд, Татьяна и Анатолий пели народные песни своих королевств, заставляя оркестр им аккомпанировать, Тюля и Филофей тренировали силу воли — сидели за столом, уставленным лакомствами, и мужественно сдерживались от того, чтобы съесть их.

— Я знаю чудесное тихое местечко с кухней восточных королевств, — сказал Роман.

— Я «за», — с чувством отозвалась Катерина.

* * *

В ресторане и впрямь было тихо: негромкая музыка, полумрак, бесшумные половые, которые здесь назывались официантами, в чудной одежде — все это создавало уютную и даже интимную атмосферу. Дома Катерина почти не бывала в ресторанах, ее воспитывали в духе «тебя что, дома невкусно кормят?», и поэтому, даже чувствуя себя немного неловко, сейчас она наслаждалась каждой минутой своего «выхода в свет».

За ужином говорил в основном опять Роман, и на этот раз он рассказывал Катерине истории из своего детства. По большей части те, в которых фигурировал его лучший друг принц Андрей. И по всему выходило, что в детстве Андрей был отпетым хулиганом: свинячил у себя в комнате так, что слуги убирались у него дважды в день, расстраивал родителей, часто прогуливал уроки и бил окна мячом.

— Вас послушать, так он учился в школе для юных преступников, — улыбнулась Катерина.

— Нет, но близко к тому. Вы не представляете, какими дурно воспитанными людьми могут быть принцы и принцессы. Правда, с тех пор у Андрея намного улучшился характер, врать не буду, но не уверен, что он сможет стать хорошим мужем кому-то, кто почти с ним не знаком и не знает, как с ним обращаться.

При этих словах он пристально взглянул на Катерину.

— Все равно победит принцесса Кира, а она, как я понимаю, хорошо знает принца Андрея.

— Боюсь, даже Кира не сможет выиграть у волшебного инструмента.

— Волшебного инструмента? А что это?

— Как, Ваше высочество, вы не слышали о волшебном инструменте Изморы? — поднял бровь Роман.

— Нет.

— Вот как? — Почему-то Катерине показалось, что он ей не поверил. — Как известно, Турнир принцесс придумала Измора, и она же установила правила. Но поскольку половина принцев и принцесс всех тридцати девяти королевств были ее крестниками, то как-то раз она не выдержала слезных просьб одной своей крестницы помочь ей победить в Турнире и дала ей волшебный инструмент, ложку, которой можно готовить кулинарные шедевры, колокольчик, чтобы петь, как оперная дива, туфельки, чтобы танцевать, как Терпсихора, и все в том же духе. Та принцесса победила, но куда потом делся волшебный инструмент, никто не знает. Однако говорят, что на каждый Турнир его привозят служанки принцесс, которым его дают королевы. Они, видите ли, желают, чтобы их дочери вышли замуж по любви.

— Вы в это верите?

— Женщины бывают порой странными созданиями. И очень романтичными.

— Да нет, я не про королев, я про волшебный инструмент.

— Верю. Потому как своими глазами видел на этом Турнире, на что он способен.

Катерине потребовалось целая минута, чтобы переварить это заявление.

— Вы… — срывающимся от возмущения голосом, начала она. — Вы считаете, что я использовала волшебный инструмент?!

— Уж простите, Ваше высочество, но по-другому ваши феноменальные успехи я объяснить не могу. Платье, занявшее первое место и тут же развалившееся на части, — верный признак волшебства. Оно всегда крайне ненадежно.

— И вы поэтому были со мной так любезны? — на глаза Катерины невольно навернулись слезы.

— Ну…

Вообще-то, поначалу это было действительно так: Роман, желавший помочь другу, счел, что врага лучше держать поблизости. Но потом он выяснил, что Катерина была и принцессой, и умной девушкой, а такое сочетание редко встречается, и к тому же с ней приятно было общаться.

— Ах вот как! — Катерина вскочила на ноги и заявила: — Я никогда не пользовалась волшебным инструментом, я не мошенничаю, меня не так воспитали! И вообще, я приехала на Турнир, чтобы предложить королю Павлу деловое сотрудничество с Пушкарево, и привезла бизнес-план. Мне нужно было произвести хорошее впечатление, чтобы меня приняли всерьез, и поэтому я состязалась в полную силу. А вас я больше видеть не хочу!

Круто развернувшись, она выбежала из ресторана. Роман ринулся было за ней, но его остановил официант с вежливой просьбой оплатить сперва счет. Когда Роман, расплатившись, выскочил на улицу, Катерины и след простыл.

— А все шло так хорошо, — сказал он себе под нос и побрел ко дворцу.

* * *

Стиснув зубы, Катерина приказала себе не плакать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не дойдет до своей комнаты. Какая же она дура! Думала, что нравилась Роману или, во всяком случае, он хотел с ней дружить, а он подозревал ее в обмане. Как будто ей нужен был этот принц Андрей!

Кипя от возмущения и в то же время страшно жалея себя, Катерина не заметила стоявшего в тени большой вишни Ярослава, и поэтому до смерти испугалась, когда он внезапно появился перед ней.

— Ваше высочество, — учтиво приветствовал ее Ярослав.

— Это вы, — облегченно выдохнула Катерина.

— Я. А мог бы быть не я, — ответил Ярослав. — Опасно ходить одной так поздно, мало ли какой разбойник попадется. Давайте я вас провожу.

Меньше всего Катерине хотелось общаться сейчас с кем-то, особенно с Ярославом, но отказываться она не стала. В первую очередь потому, что опасалась, что ее подведет голос. Поэтому она лишь кивнула и продолжила свой путь.

— Принцессам следует быть осмотрительными. Принцам, впрочем, тоже. Взять, скажем, принца Николая — он ведь ваш кузен, я не ошибаюсь? Так вот, принцам не стоит делать, как он, — играть в казино и проигрывать больше, чем они могут себе позволить.

Во вкрадчивом голосе Ярослава было что-то неприятное, какая-то смесь самодовольства и угрозы, и это заставило Катерину забыть о своих раненых чувствах и переключиться на переживания за Николая.

— Он не… — сказать, что он не играет в казино, она не могла. — Он не мог много проиграть, у казино есть правила на этот счет!

— А, так вы в курсе его пагубной страсти, — ответил Ярослав. — Правила… не бывает правил без исключений, вы со мной согласны? Ваш Николай стал сегодня таким исключением.

Катерина понимала, что Ярослав говорил это не просто так: у него явно было что-то на уме, но что? Что могло ему быть от нее нужно? Неужели он тоже подозревал ее в жульничестве и не хотел, чтобы она выиграла?

На сегодня Катерина была по горло сыта загадками и тайнами и потому прямо спросила:

— Что вам надо?

— Ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Ярослав. — Просто чтобы вы приняли один мой небольшой подарок.

— Подарок? — удивилась Катерина.

— Подарок. Симпатичные танцевальные туфельки.

"Два" и "два" сложилось в голове у Катерины неожиданно быстро.

— Вы! — задохнувшись от негодования, воскликнула она. — Волшебный инструмент, это вы мне его подбросили! Во время состязаний, да?

— Догадались, наконец, — насмешливо сказал Ярослав. — Для такой умницы, какой вас все считают, вы не слишком сообразительны.

— Но зачем?

— А вам какая разница? — лениво протянул Ярослав. — Это не имеет никакого значения. Все, что от вас требуется, — это надеть туфли на состязания «Праздничный танец», победить всех и наслаждаться новым статусом невесты принца Андрея.

— Это нечестно! И, потом, я вовсе не хочу становиться его женой!

— Да ну? Ничего, привыкните.

— Не хочу я к этому привыкать! И побеждать не хочу.

— Придется, — жестко ответил Ярослав. — У вас, конечно, есть выбор: можете не выигрывать, но тогда вашему кузену будет предъявлена данная им расписка в том, что он должен казино полцарства.

— Это незаконно, — пересохшими губами сказала Катерина. — Он даже не наследник престола.

— Уверяю вас, владельцу казино, брату известного разбойника Дуболома Архибудая это неважно. Он свои деньги всегда получает, так или иначе. Или же проучивает тех, кто отказывается платить, невзирая на их титул. Решайте, Ваше высочество, времени у вас — до завтрашнего вечера. Мы пришли.

Катерина не сразу поняла его последнюю фразу, и только спустя несколько секунд увидела, что они уже стоят в главном холле дворца.

— До завтра, Ваше высочество.

— До завтра, — машинально отозвалась Катерина и поспешила в гостевое крыло.

Только не к себе в комнату, а к Николаю, выругавшись по дороге так, что полковые приятели ее отца несомненно одобрили бы ее словарный запас. Ух, как она была зла!

— М-м-м…

Николай лежал на своей кровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и был не в состоянии общаться с кем-либо.

— Интоксикация этанолом, — сказала Катерина себе под нос, пытаясь растормошить его.

— Чего? — спросил с соседней кровати принц Анатолий, уже вернувшийся из ресторана.

— Лыка не вяжет, — вздохнула Катерина.

— А, это да, — согласился Анатолий. — Пить надо уметь и норму свою знать.

— Николай, — снова попробовала добиться ответа Катерина, — ты меня слышишь?

На этот раз невнятное мычание Николая было явно утвердительным.

— Как называется то казино, где ты был?

— Я?..

— Ты, ты, и не говори, что не был. Я все знаю. Как оно называется?

— Кар… кар…

— Ворон?

— Кар… «Красный дракон», — выговорил Николай и тут же заснул.

Катерина медленно выдохнула и, повернувшись к принцу Анатолию, попросила:

— Я была бы очень признательна, если случившееся здесь не вышло за пределы этой комнаты.

— Да что ж я, не понимаю? Буду нем, как могила.

— Спасибо.

Придя к себе, Катерина почувствовала, что у нее не осталось сил ни на что, даже на то, чтобы пожалеть себя. И рассудив, что утро вечера мудренее, легла спать. Сон ее был так крепок, что она даже не проснулась, когда в комнату вернулись Александра и Амура.

* * *

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила королева Марго мужа, который еще до завтрака занялся делами.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, дорогая.

— А если честно?

Королева Марго знала короля Павла как свои пять пальцев и всегда видела, когда он что-то от нее скрывал.

— Продажи ткани и платьев выросли, но не так существенно, как я надеялся. И, потом… я был уверен, что Кирочка победит. Что, если выиграет кто-то другой? Не испортил ли я Андрею жизнь, объявив Турнир?

— Не волнуйся, — поцеловав его, ответила королева Марго. — Я уверена, что все закончится так, как надо.

— Твоими бы устами… — усмехнулся король Павел, но на душе у него полегчало. За годы брака он успел убедиться, что его жена всегда была права.

* * *

Утром Катерина встала на рассвете, прокатилась на Ганнибале, а потом попросила аудиенции у короля Павла, сказав, что у нее дело государственной важности. К счастью, король смог принять ее незамедлительно.

— Ваше величество, я говорю от имени короля Пушкарево, как его полномочный посол, и у меня есть для вас деловое предложение, — выпалила с порога Катерина.

— Да вы садитесь, в ногах правды нет, — улыбнулся король Павел.

Покраснев, Катерина села напротив него и, уже спокойнее, начала объяснять, что она имела в виду.

— Признаюсь, это очень интересное предложение, — сказал король, когда она замолкла. — Однако прежде, чем дать ответ, я должен посовещаться с принцем Андреем и его помощником. Если вас не затруднит, вы не могли бы повторить им то, что рассказали сейчас мне?

— Конечно.

Король Павел вызвал слугу и послал его за сыном и за графом Романом. Когда Катерина услышала имя последнего, сердце у нее ухнуло в пятки. Она как-то не ожидала, что именно он помогает принцу Андрею в делах королевства. Когда принц и Роман вошли в кабинет короля, Катерина с одинаковой вежливостью поприветствовала их и повторила свое предложение:

— Пушкарево — небольшое королевство, и у нас мало подходящей для сельского хозяйства земли, поэтому мы считаем, что наше будущее — в высоких технологиях. Наши аналитики провели исследование экономик всех тридцати девяти королевств, и мы сочли Зималетто наиболее выгодным партнером. Нам известно, что вы испытываете… некоторые затруднения, связанные с реализацией вашей продукции, и у нас, как мы полагаем, есть решение этой проблемы. У нас имеются быстроходные самодвижущиеся повозки особой надежности, которые позволят вам не зависеть в доставке продукции от медленных караванов, а также воздушные суда типа «ковер-самолет», при изготовлении которых используется минимум магии. Это новые, но проверенные разработки. Перевозка продукции по воздуху позволит значительно сэкономить, а об использовании воздушного пространства других королевств всегда можно будет договориться отдельно. Ускоренные сроки доставки тканей и одежды пойдут на пользу продажам. Кроме того, у нас есть выход в море, и вы сможете открыть для себя новый рынок, доставляя ваши товары в Северную Заокеанию, а не Южную, как сейчас, куда корабли идут очень долго и часто тонут. К тому же Северная Заокеания бурно развивается, и там будет пользоваться спросом одежда премиум-класса, производство которой там еще не налажено ввиду отсутствия тканей высокого качества. Мы будем получать плату за пользование нашими повозками и судами, и, в оговоренных случаях, процент с продаж.

— И рекламу своих повозок, — вставил Андрей.

— Это тоже.

— Андрей, Роман, я считаю, что это заманчивое предложение, но окончательное решение — за вами, — сказал король Павел. — Думаю, вам нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Ваше высочество, мы дадим вам ответ после окончания Турнира.

— Буду ждать, — кивнула Катерина.

— А теперь прошу меня простить, но у меня сейчас встреча, — сказал король Павел.

Катерина, Андрей и Роман попрощались с ним и вышли из кабинета.

— Я… кхм, можно уточнить? — спросил Андрей, поправив очки. — Я правильно понял, что возможное заключение договора о сотрудничестве Зималетто и Пушкарево не зависит от вашей победы на Турнире?

— Конечно, нет! Не стоит волноваться, Ваше высочество, я не планирую выигрывать, даю слово.

— Спасибо.

— У меня есть пара вопросов к Ее высочеству, — сказал Роман Андрею, — ты иди, я тебя потом найду.

Андрей вопросительно посмотрел на друга, но ничего не сказал и, поцеловав Катерине руку, ушел.

— Я хотел бы извиниться…

— Я прошу прощения…

Катерина и Роман начали говорить одновременно и осеклись.

— Вы первая, — сказал Роман после недолгой паузы.

Не глядя на него, Катерина сказала бесстрастным тоном:

— Ваши вчерашние предположения оказались правдой. Однако я использовала волшебный инструмент, не зная об этом и не давая на это согласия. Я гарантирую, что в следующем состязании этого не повторится.

Она развернулась было, но Роман поймал ее за руку.

— Подождите, пожалуйста. Я должен был сразу понять, что вы не из тех, кто станет прибегать к волшебству ради победы.

— Неужели? Замарашка-принцесса, над которой все смеются, только и мечтает выйти за настоящего принца, вы ведь так думали? — зло спросила Катерина.

— Каюсь, ошибался. Правда, я скорее считал, что вы просто крайне целеустремленная принцесса, которой очень нужно замуж, — в его взгляде была неподдельная искренность, и хотя Катерина ему не совсем поверила, но развивать эту тему не стала. Слишком хотелось, чтобы его слова были правдой. — Вы меня прощаете?

— Прощу, если вы мне кое в чем поможете.

— Всегда к вашим услугам, — поклонился Катерине Роман. — Что нужно делать?

— Узнаете вечером, после ужина. — У Катерины еще оставалась призрачная надежда на то, что она сможет все уладить, не прибегая к плану, разработанному во время сегодняшней прогулки, и поэтому она не спешила делиться им.

— Какая таинственность, — улыбнулся Роман. — Но я готов. Не могу, однако, не спросить: к вашим победам приложил руку Ярослав, так?

— Да, — понурилась Катерина, — сказал, что подкладывал мне волшебный инструмент, и хочет отдать мне волшебные туфли к завтрашнему состязанию, но я не понимаю, зачем ему это нужно.

Еще несколько часов назад она не желала снова видеть Романа, но сейчас почему-то не могла ему не открыться.

— Есть у меня одна идея, — задумчиво сказал Роман.

— Какая?

— Вам можно быть загадочной, а мне нет? Скажу завтра утром.

Роман полагал, что у Катерины есть какой-то план и собирался посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, а уж потом действовать самому. В девятом классе Ярослав стащил из учительской ответы на контрольную по алгебре — от такого человека всего можно было ожидать.

— Договорились.

И они разошлись, на прощание заговорщически улыбнувшись друг другу. Вчерашняя ссора была почти забыта, как всякое досадное недоразумение, которое обе стороны хотят побыстрее оставить позади.

* * *

После разговора с Романом Катерина собиралась поговорить по душам с Николаем, но его отпаивал огуречным рассолом, выпрошенным на кухне, Анатолий, и было понятно, что для выяснения отношений кузен пока что не годится. Махнув на него рукой, Катерина пошла на консультацию перед состязанием «Праздничный танец», где известный мастер Валентино демонстрировал новые направления в танцах. После консультации был обед, на который не явились ни Николай, ни Виктория. В этом не было бы ничего удивительного, если бы Катерина, после обеда снова отправившаяся к кузену, не выяснила, что он куда-то пропал.

— Если он снова скупит Виктории весь обувной магазин или проиграет что-нибудь еще, я лично попрошу дядю высечь его розгами, — пробормотала себе под нос Катерина.

До ужина у нее оставалось еще много свободного времени, которое она решила провести в компании Амуры, Александры, Татьяны и Марии. В преддверии расставания принцессам хотелось наговориться надолго вперед, ведь, покинув Зималетто, они вряд ли еще когда увидятся, если только на другом Турнире: слишком уж далеко были друг от друга их королевства. Амура гадала всем желающим по руке, на картах и на кофейной гуще, и по всему выходило, что им всем суждено было скоро выйти замуж. Мария тут же призналась, покраснев, что ее принц-ассистент Федор неровно к ней дышит и вот-вот сделает предложение. Он был младшим, ненаследным, как и Николай, и поэтому Мария могла не переезжать из своего королевства после замужества. Татьяна, также залившись румянцем, сказала, что Анатолий любит, когда огурцы солят с укропом и смородиновым листом, а не с вишневым. Александра хмыкнула: «А почему бы и нет?», а Катерина промолчала: ну откуда у нее возьмется жених?

За ужином Ярослав время от времени бросал на Катерину такие взгляды, что она боролась с двумя разрывавшими ее желаниями: провалиться сквозь землю, или пойти взять подаренную ей на совершеннолетие шпагу и вызвать его на дуэль. От первого ее останавливали законы физики, от второго — понимание того, что на вечер у нее другие планы.

Виктории и Николая все еще не было, и Катерина уже начала волноваться. Однако всласть попереживать ей не дал перехвативший ее после ужина Ярослав.

— Ваше высочество, у меня к вам несколько вопросов касательно завтрашнего состязания, — сказал он, беря Катерину под локоток и уводя от подруг. — Можем мы прояснить их сегодня?

— Д-да, конечно.

Ярослав увел Катерину в сад, подальше от любопытных глаз и чужих ушей, и с места в карьер спросил:

— Вы подумали над моим предложением? Да или нет?

— Да, — с нескрываемой неприязнью ответила Катерина. — Но заявляю, что я соглашаюсь на ваше предложение использовать волшебные туфли Изморы и мошенничеством победить на Турнире только из-за того, что вы подло не оставили мне выбора.

— Достаточно было простого «да», — сухо сказал Ярослав. — Я передам вам туфли завтра утром. Во избежание.

Во избежание чего, Катерина уточнять не стала.

Откланявшись, как будто он был джентльменом, а не негодяем, Ярослав ушел. Как только он скрылся из виду, Катерина спросила, глядя на пышные кусты жасмина:

— Все слышали?

Из-за кустов, отряхиваясь, вышел Роман и сказал ворчливо:

— Слышал. А мог бы и не услышать. Ваше высочество, надо было предупредить, что мне стоит быть начеку и следовать за вами.

— А смысл? — пожала плечами Катерина. — Я и так знала, что вы за мной присматриваете и пойдете следом. И вообще, вы мне сегодня не для этого нужны были, это так, бонус. Свидетели никогда не помешают. Ждите меня здесь.

Она ушла и вскоре вернулась, закутанная в плащ.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, где находится казино «Красный дракон», — сказала она. — Мне нужно туда.

— Э-э-э… Ваше высочество, не уверен, что это злачное заведение подходит для принцесс…

— Ваше сиятельство, я все равно найду, где это, и пойду туда, но я предпочла бы, чтобы вы меня сопровождали. Для блага Зималетто, разумеется. Ведь если со мной что случится…

— Да вы шантажистка! — не зло, а очень даже восхищенно воскликнул Роман. — Хорошо, идемте.

* * *

— Она согласилась.

— Конечно. В конце концов, не зря ее считают самой умной принцессой всех тридцати девяти королевств.

— Она могла и отказаться.

— И отдать на съедение кредиторам этого своего малахольного кузена? Не думаю.

— Кстати, я его сегодня не видел. Надеюсь, он не впал, как любят выражаться принцессы, в пучину отчаяния? Это было бы… неприятно.

— Вряд ли. Скорее ставлю на то, что он попытается отыграться. Это будет как нельзя кстати.

И собеседники дружно рассмеялись.

* * *

В «Красный дракон», располагавшийся в симпатичном двухэтажном особняке, их впустили без проблем. Едва оказавшись внутри, Катерина откинула капюшон, демонстрируя корону, и попросила провести ее к хозяину. По всей видимости, здесь еще испытывали уважение к королевским особам, потому что быстро выполнили просьбу Катерины.

— Ваше высочество, какой приятный…

Договорить хозяин казино, маленький рыжеволосый мужчина по имени Остролист Архибудай, не успел — ему в горло уткнулось острие шпаги.

— Вы, сударь, бесчестный негодяй! — пылко заявила Катерина.

— Помилуйте, — срывающимся от страха голосом пролепетал Остролист. — В чем дело? Чем я заслужил такое обращение?

— Мне тоже любопытно, — вставил Роман, настороженно наблюдавший за принцессой. Одно неловкое движение, и казино останется без хозяина. А это будет совсем уж неприятно.

— Вы нарушили собственные правила и позволили принцу Николаю проиграть слишком большую для него сумму. За это я вызываю вас на дуэль! И учтите, что никакой брат-разбойник вам не поможет. Но сперва я отыграюсь за Николая. Ясно?

— Ваше высочество, уверяю вас, произошло недоразумение, — тихо, но твердо, не обращая внимания на ползущие по вискам капли пота, сказал Остролист. — Всего-навсего недоразумение, и я могу это доказать. Ваше высочество, может, обойдемся без колюще-режущих предметов? Вот вы изволили упомянуть моего брата Дуболома, а я совсем не такой. Я его знать не желаю, этого разбойника, и, в отличие от него, не приемлю насилия. Особенно в отношении меня.

Он умоляюще посмотрел на Катерину, и Роман решил вмешаться:

— Ваше высочество, в самом деле, ну куда он денется?

Катерина неохотно опустила шпагу.

— Ну, доказывайте.

Остролист сделал несколько шагов назад, открыл ящик стола и вынул оттуда какую-то бумагу.

— Это расписка принца Николая, видите? А теперь смотрите… — с этими словами он внезапно порвал расписку на клочки. — Вот и все, и нет больше расписки, и долга никакого нет.

— И вот это вы называете недоразумением? — осведомилась Катерина, вновь поднимая шпагу.

— Нет-нет, — быстро отступил Остролист. — Дело в том, что меня попросили дать принцу Николаю проиграть больше, чем мы позволяем принцам. Вроде бы у него имеются проблемы с азартными играми, и его таким образом хотели хорошенько напугать, чтобы навсегда отвадить от этого дела. Я всегда считал, молодым людям необходимо учиться на своих ошибках, — у меня семь сыновей, понимаете ли, — и поэтому согласился. Да и играл принц Николай один на один против казино, так что, по сути, его долг… как бы ненастоящий, скажем так. Кроме того, меня заверили, что он будет выплачен третьим лицом, мы даже составили на этот счет соглашение.

— Кто вас об этом просил?

— Вот.

Вместо ответа Остролист протянул Катерине и Роману упомянутое им соглашение.

— Но зачем ему?.. — удивленно начала Катерина, прочитав, кем оно было подписано, но ее перебил Роман.

— От лица королевской семьи Зималетто выражаю вам благодарность за сотрудничество, — сказал он Остролисту. — Могу я считать, что эта история улажена без претензий всех вовлеченных сторон?

— Разумеется! — воскликнул Остролист. — Чуяло мое сердце, не стоило мне соглашаться, но я поверил, что это делается исключительно во благо принца Николая, и…

— Конечно, мы все понимаем. Это мы забираем с собой, — заявил Роман, складывая соглашение и пряча его во внутренний карман. — Вам компенсируют все неудобства, — добавил он. — Ваше высочество, полагаю нам пора.

— Но…

— Идемте, Ваше высочество.

Катерина, все еще желавшая сказать Остролисту пару ласковых, недовольно поджала губы, но кивнула и последовала за Романом.

— Все же не понимаю, зачем ему это нужно, — сказала она по пути во дворец.

Ночь была на удивление чудесной: теплой, безветренной, всюду цвел жасмин, а синее бархатное небо было усыпано крупными яркими звездами.

— А я понимаю. Наберитесь терпения, Ваше высочество, я все расскажу вам завтра утром. Да, и возьмите у Ярослава туфли. Как только они будут у вас, найдите меня, и будем действовать. Вот только заранее хочу предупредить, что вы узнаете обо мне кое-что, что вам не понравится. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что я действовал в интересах Андрея и не желал вам зла.

— Хорошо, буду иметь в виду.

— Так что, теперь я прощен? — весело спросил Роман.

— Целиком и полностью, — улыбнулась Катерина.

— Рад слышать. Где вы так ловко научились обращаться со шпагой?

— Папа научил. Он считает, что девушке надо уметь защитить себя.

— Правильно считает, — одобрительно кивнул Роман. — Могу я посмотреть вашу шпагу?

Катерина отдала ему оружие, но вместо того, чтобы осматривать, Роман положил его на землю позади себя.

— Что вы делаете? — нахмурилась Катерина.

— Забочусь о том, чтобы остаться в живых.

— В смысле?..

Договорить она не успела: Роман наклонился к ней и поцеловал.

— М-м-м, это хорошая идея, — сказала через некоторое время Катерина, довольно вздохнув.

— Значит, я могу продолжать?

— Определенно! Только не забудь забрать мою шпагу.

* * *

Утром в комнату Александры, Амуры и Катерины постучался слуга и передал последней сверток, который, по его словам, он должен был отдать ей «лично из рук в руки и никак иначе». Рассеянно кивнув, Катерина приняла непрошеный подарок и небрежно бросила его на кровать. Разумеется, подруги тут же заинтересовались содержимым свертка, и Катерина, не моргнув глазом, соврала, что это лечебная мазь для папиного радикулита.

Когда Александра и Амура стали собираться на завтрак, Катерина отговорилась головной болью и осталась в комнате. На самом деле она тоже планировала пойти поесть, но только не в компании остальных принцесс, как обычно, а с королем Павлом и королевой Марго. В тесной дружеской компании, как выразился Роман, подмигнув. При воспоминании о Романе Катерина покраснела и начала энергично обмахиваться программкой Турнира. Нет, о Романе думать никак нельзя, только не сейчас. Сейчас у нее была миссия, которую надо было закончить.

Сначала Катерина заглянула к Николаю, но того в комнате не оказалось. Его тоже ждали на завтраке с королем и королевой, слуги должны были передать ему приглашение, и Катерина решила, что он уже там. Однако когда она вошла в малую столовую, то оказалось, что Николая еще нет. И тогда она начала волноваться уже всерьез, тем более что Виктория точно была во дворце: она встретились Катерине по пути, но направлялась в другую сторону, в гостевое крыло. Что, если задуматься, было странным, поскольку Виктория тоже была приглашена на этот завтрак.

— Ваше высочество, — поприветствовал ее вошедший король Александр.

В его голосе было неприкрытое удивление, словно меньше всего он ожидал увидеть ее здесь. В общем-то, его реакция была понятна: он был другом королевской семьи, а вот присутствие Катерины было странным.

— Доброе утро, — сказал появившийся после него Ярослав.

Судя по всему, его король Александр тоже не ждал.

— Доброе, — отозвался он. — А ты здесь… — видимо, спросить «что забыл?» ему не позволило воспитание и он закончил: — ...какими судьбами?

— Доставили сегодня с утра пораньше приглашение от Их величеств. Не знаешь, в чем дело?

Разговаривая с Александром, Ярослав все косился на Катерину, которая делала вид, что не замечает этого. Вскоре в столовой появились Кира и Виктория, и обе первым делом недовольно посмотрели на Катерину, которая все больше и больше чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. За ними в столовую впорхнул Милко и принялся рассказывать о своей новой коллекции, но даже его щебетание не могло развеять воцарившуюся в помещении напряженную атмосферу.

— Ну, что, все собрались? — оживленно спросил Роман, зашедший в компании Их величеств и Андрея. — А где принц Николай?

«Самой интересно», — пробормотала себе под нос Катерина, а вслух ответила:

— Не знаю, к сожалению.

— Ну, ничего, думаю, мы и без него справимся, хотя жаль, что он не почтил нас своим присутствием, — сказал Роман.

После того, как все расселись по своим местам, слуги внесли тарелки, накрытые крышками.

— Сегодня у нас на завтрак нечто особенное, — сказал Андрей, когда перед каждым из присутствующих поставили по тарелке.

Однако когда все сняли крышки со своих тарелок, то обнаружили внутри не что-то съедобное, а свернутый пергамент.

— «Расписка. Я, король Александр из Веснаоссень обязуюсь оплатить долг принца Николая из Зорькино перед казино «Красный дракон»…» — прочитал король Павел и недоуменно поднял бровь. — Что это значит?

— Что я пришел на помощь ближнему своему и проявил великодушие, — саркастически отозвался Александр.

— Ты? Серьезно? — не удержался от шпильки Андрей.

Александр не удостоил его ответом.

— Роман, что это все означает? — повторил вопрос король Павел, не теряя спокойствия.

— Все очень просто. Дело в том, что принцесса Катерина в предыдущих состязаниях использовала волшебный инструмент Изморы…

— Я так и знала! — негодующе прервала его Кира. — Обманщица, змея подколодная!

— Кира, — укорила ее за несдержанность королева Марго.

Катерина опустила голову.

— Ваше высочество, я же еще не договорил. Принцесса Катерина использовала волшебный инструмент, сама того не зная.

— Конечно, так я в это и поверила! — воскликнула Кира.

— И, тем не менее, это так, — отрезал Роман. — Ваше высочество, я не стал бы затевать все это, не будучи уверенным в том, что говорю.

— Как можно использовать волшебный инструмент, не зная об этом? — спросила королева Марго.

— Очень просто: если тебе его подкладывают во время состязания. Принцу-ассистенту это легче легкого.

— Что? — взвился Ярослав. — Грязные инсинуации!

— Ваше высочество, скажете, что это не вы вчера разговаривали в саду с принцессой Катериной о волшебных туфлях? — с улыбкой спросил Роман.

— Я… ничего ни о каких волшебных туфлях я не знаю, — твердо сказал Ярослав и взглянул на дверь, как будто прикидывая, как бы половчее сбежать. — Да и зачем мне это?

— О, это тоже не секрет: вам лично, Ваше высочество, это незачем, но вы всегда готовы прийти на помощь другу, особенно если вам есть, что терять.

И Роман в упор посмотрел на Александра. Тот, выдержав его взгляд, сказал, растягивая слова:

— Пытаетесь меня во что-то втянуть? Напрасно. Я к этой истории не имею никакого отношения. А что до расписки… как я уже говорил, я просто протянул руку помощи принцу Николаю.

— Ага, когда он проиграл больше, чем мог себе позволить. А все потому, что кое-кто убедил хозяина казино позволить ему это, вопреки установленным правилам. Для воспитательного эффекта, так сказать. И этот кое-кто взял на себя обязательство расплатиться с долгами принца Николая.

Александр промолчал.

— Но зачем? — озадаченно спросила Кира.

Похоже, вопрос «Зачем?» был главным и самым важным этим утром.

— О, это тоже просто: чтобы иметь возможность надавить на принцессу Катерину. Не лично, а через принца Ярослава. Правила для принцев казино установило после того, как принц Периклий проиграл полцарства. Отдал, конечно, деньгами, но не выдержал позора и эмигрировал в Заокеанию, где работает сейчас тапером. Хозяину казино больше не захотелось таких проблем. Но мало кто знает, что Периклия тогда уговаривал поднимать ставки все выше и выше другой принц, с которым они кутили всю ночь. Тот другой принц был намного трезвее Периклия, но не остановил друга. Говорят, он часто так делал — подначивал игроков рисковать. Хобби у него было такое, ну и, возможно, у него свой в этом интерес имелся: крупье идет процент от выигрыша в пользу казино, а крупье Периклия была очаровательная девушка, водившая с этим другим принцем тесное знакомство. Крупье хозяин казино уволил, а принца объявил персоной нон-грата, но по просьбе третьей стороны, одной венценосной особы, не стал никому рассказывать о его поведении. Чего только не узнаешь, если придешь в казино к закрытию и поболтаешь с его хозяином, — тут Роман подмигнул Катерине. — Подменить в пылу состязания ложку или ножницы — дело нехитрое, а туфли — куда как сложнее. Вот и была придумана эта схема: принц Николай проигрывается в пух и прах, а принцесса Катерина в обмен на прощение проигрыша надевает волшебные туфли и побеждает в Турнире.

Александр и Ярослав подчеркнуто не смотрели ни друг на друга, ни на кого-то еще.

— Но если это правда, — сказала Кира, — хотя я в это не верю, я все равно не понимаю, зачем Александру нужно, чтобы…

Она осеклась и посмотрела на брата полными слез глазами.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я проиграла! — обвинила она Александра. — Как ты мог?!

— А вот так и мог, — огрызнулся Александр. — Да, я не хочу, чтобы ты выходила замуж за Андрея, и никогда этого не скрывал. Больше я ничего не скажу и на эти нелепые обвинения отвечать не намерен.

— Я тоже, — поддакнул Ярослав.

Оба встали было, чтобы уйти, но тут дверь столовой распахнулась, и в нее буквально ввалился принц Анатолий, тащивший на плече нечто, напоминавшее бесформенный куль. Но когда он сгрузил его прямо на стол, оказалось, что это принц Николай. Правда, опознать его могла только Катерина — так распухло и покраснело его лицо.

— Нашел его у дальней лужайки, — сказал даже не запыхавшийся Анатолий, — не знал, куда его еще девать, решил, что Их величествам надо знать: я его привязанным к дереву нашел, с кляпом во рту. Небось, всю ночь там проторчал, вон его как комары покусали. Злодеяние, однако, надо этого разбойника найти.

Татьяна, чтобы успокоить нервы, решила пойти покосить на утренней зорьке, а Анатолий, разумеется, составил ей компанию. Подходящая высокая трава была в самом дальнем углу парка, где они и нашли Николая.

— Николай, ты меня слышишь? Николай, миленький, ответь.

Катерина плеснула ему в лицо холодной воды, и Николай пришел в себя. Застонав, он открыл глаза, повертел головой и, увидев пробирающуюся к двери Викторию, прохрипел:

— Я тебе доверял! Как ты могла так поступить? Предательница!

Милко, будучи настоящим феем, провел по лицу Николая рукой, и краснота и опухоль немного спали.

— Николай, кто это сделал?

— Да она же! — взглядом показал Николай на Викторию.

— Она? — поразился король Павел. — Помилуйте, но зачем?

— Она… она… она хотела, чтобы я Катерине в туфли стекло острое положил! — возмущенно и все еще не до конца веря в такую подлость, ответил Николай. — Сказала, что Катерина использует волшебный инструмент, и нельзя, чтобы она выиграла. Ради принцессы Киры. Еще сказала, что пыталась подменить Катеринины инструменты, но бестолку, и что стекло в туфли — лучший вариант. Я, конечно, отказался! Она сказала, что ладно, пусть так. А потом… — тут Николай снова покраснел, уже от стыда. — Потом она привела меня на лужайку, мы встали у дерева, и она попросила меня закрыть глаза. Мол, у нее для меня сюрприз. А сама меня связала и оставила на съедение комарам!

— Он все врет! — почти убедительно возмутилась Виктория.

— Не думаю, — покачал головой Роман. — Милко, я должен перед тобой извиниться: это я украл твои швейные принадлежности.

— Ты? Но зачем?

Услышав этот вопрос, Катерина тихонько хихикнула.

— Я тоже с самого начала заподозрил принцессу Катерину в использовании волшебного инструмента. Узнав, что гостевое крыло временно стоит пустым из-за крысы — кстати, принцесса Виктория, отличная придумка, — я решил подменить волшебный инструмент принцессы Катерины на обычный. Но действовать надо было быстро, и я взял первый инструмент, который смог найти — твой, Милко. Вот только я не знал, что Катерина живет не с Викторией, а с другими принцессами, и поэтому случайно поменял швейные принадлежности Милко на аналогичные принадлежности Виктории. Я ничего не заподозрил, потому что на ножницах было неизвестное мне клеймо, и я посчитал, что это ножницы и иголки Катерины. Однако когда я после состязания «Праздничное платье» помогал принцессе Катерине собрать ее коробку с инструментами, я заметил на ее ножницах клеймо фирмы Дюваль, которая популярна в окрестных землях, включая королевство принцессы Виктории. Виктория подменила инструмент Катерины на свой, а я ‒ инструмент Катерины на тот, что взял у Милко. Я также заметил, что во время состязания часть инструментов, которые принесла с собой Катерина, упали на пол, да так там и остались, а часть лежали в коробке. Очевидно, она пользовалась другими, и ей их мог дать только Ярослав. Ну, и последнее.

Он дал знак слуге, незаметно вошедшему в столовую, и тот передал ему две изящные белые туфельки.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — заявил он, вытряхивая их туфелек битое стекло. — Их принесли по моей просьбе из комнаты, где живет принцесса Катерина. Виктория решила взять дело в свои руки, да, Ваше высочество?

— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — высокомерно сказала Виктория.

— Я не… Виктория, я ничего не говорила о стекле! — не выдержала Кира, которая тихо плакала, не в силах смириться с мыслью, что ее брат пытался украсть у нее счастье. — Это уж слишком! Я только хотела забрать у нее волшебные туфли и все.

— Забрать, — фыркнула Виктория. — В прошлый раз это не получилось, а стекло ‒ надежнее. Ничего страшного с ней не случилось бы, так, пара царапин, зато Турнир не выиграла бы.

— Кира… — покачав головой, вздохнул Андрей.

Разочарование во взгляде любимого стало для Киры последней каплей.

— Это все ты виноват! — воскликнула она, показав пальцем на Александра. — И ты! — это уже относилось к Катерине.

Вскочив на ноги, Кира было бросилась бежать к двери, но споткнулась о ботинок, свалившийся с ноги Николая, когда того нес Анатолий. Вскрикнув, Кира замахала руками и упала.

— Больно, — всхлипнула она, хватаясь за лодыжку.

Лодыжка распухала на глазах.

* * *

Когда принцессы узнали, что принцесса Кира не сможет принять участие в состязании из-за вывихнутой ноги, половина из них начала смотреть на Катерину с удвоенной неприязнью, а вторая половина — сочувствовать.

— Ничего, обойдется, — махнула рукой Катерина в ответ на охи и вздохи подруг и мысленно извинилась: «Прости папочка, но у меня нет выбора».

Да, отец воспитал ее так, чтобы она делала все как можно лучше, она не собиралась из-за этого ломать себе жизнь, и потому намеревалась танцевать как можно хуже. Пять минут позора еще никого не убивали. К счастью, Катерина вытащила один из последних номеров, а значит, должна была выступать в самом конце.

Принцесса Кира, бледная и внешне спокойная, наблюдала за состязанием, сидя рядом с королевской четой и положив ногу на скамеечку. Гордость не позволяла ей отсидеться у себя в комнате. Принца Ярослава и короля Александра нигде не было видно. Принц Николай, прежде не отходивший от принцессы Виктории, сейчас едва ее замечал. Она бы и рада была уехать домой, но принцессы не могли прерывать участие в Турнире, от этого они становились косыми на один глаз. Андрей был подавлен, зато Роман, расположившийся рядом с ним, буквально сиял.

— Милая, съешь яблочко, — ласково сказала Кире, которую любила как дочь, королева Марго.

Кира помотала головой, но королева буквально впихнула ей в руку большое красное яблоко.

— Там витамины, так ты быстрее поправишься, — продолжала уговаривать ее королева Марго.

— Ах, да зачем мне теперь поправляться? — приглушенно воскликнула Кира. — Лучше бы я умерла.

— Ну не надо так, — пробормотал Андрей.

Он поверил, что Кира не просила Викторию подложить стекло в туфли Катерины, но теперь это было уже неважно: не одна принцесса могла выиграть Турнир по сумме баллов за состязания, а Андрею не нужен был никто из них.

Кира, также любившая королеву, наконец, поддалась на ее уговоры и взяла яблоко. И, едва она откусила кусочек, как свалилась без чувств. Хорошо еще, Андрей успел ее подхватить, чтобы она не ударилась головой о каменную тронную площадку.

Оркестр замолк, а танцующая принцесса замерла с одной ногой в воздухе. Зрители хором ахнули.

— Кира, что с тобой? Кира? Врача, скорее! — крикнул Андрей.

— Не надо врача, врач тут не поможет, — громко сказала королева Марго и протянула сыну надкушенное Кирой яблоко. — Сорт «Белоснежка», опять попался среди обычных яблок.

Толпа загалдела: всем было известно, что пробудить от волшебного сна того, кто съел это яблоко, может лишь поцелуй настоящей любви.

— Давай, сынок, чего ты ждешь?

— А если не поможет? — тихо спросил Андрей.

— Ты ее любишь?

Андрей вспомнил о том, как Кира приносила ему тайком пирожные и бутерброды, когда он был наказан и сидел в своей комнате, как мазала ему раны йодом после школьных драк, как давала ему списывать контрольные, как она волшебно танцевала, как звонко смеялась, словно весенний ручей журчит, как улыбалась — как летнее солнышко…

— Да, — твердо ответил он.

— Так целуй ее.

Андрей осторожно коснулся губами губ Киры, и секунду спустя та протяжно вздохнула и открыла глаза. Андрей на радостях поцеловал ее еще раз, чтобы уж наверняка.

— Всем известно, что поцелуй истинной любви превыше всего, — объявила королева Марго. — Турнир завершен.

Половина принцесс разочарованно застонала, вторая половина начала ликующе поздравлять друг друга. Катерина облегченно улыбнулась, а толпа зрителей разразилась аплодисментами: давненько они не видели такого захватывающего Турнира.

А королева Марго подумала, что в принадлежности к роду Злой колдуньи, которую все знали, как мачеху Белоснежки, были свои плюсы. Например, свободный доступ в сад с волшебными отравленными яблоками.

* * *

— Как ты обо всем догадался? — спросила Катерина Романа на королевском балу в честь обручения принцессы Киры и принца Андрея.

— Мой дядя — Гениальный Сыщик из Бремена, я проводил у него несколько недель в году, вот и нахватался азов профессии, так сказать.

— Это хорошо… не знаю, что бы я без тебя делала.

— Уверен, ты бы что-нибудь придумала, — улыбнулся Катерине Роман и осторожно взял ее за руку. — Кстати, Андрей слишком счастлив, чтобы думать о делах, поэтому я уполномочен сказать тебе, что Зималетто принимает предложение Пушкарево. Только надо обговорить все детали, и мы решили, что лучше всего это сделать у вас. Заодно и посмотрим на ваши самоходные повозки.

— Да? И кто их будет смотреть?

— А ты не догадываешься?

— Ну, у меня есть пара предположений…

— Как насчет того, чтобы обсудить их в месте потише?

— Хорошая идея.

**Эпилог**

Кира и Андрей поженились через несколько месяцев после Турнира, как только Милко сшил невероятной красоты свадебное платье. С братом Кира помирилась только на крестинах своего первенца. Ярославу дали понять, что его визиты в Зималетто больше не желательны. Общаться с Викторией Кира не прекратила, но делала это так, чтобы не узнал Андрей. И она по-прежнему недолюбливала Катерину. Та вышла замуж за Романа, которому пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы король Валерий отдал ему руку своей единственной и любимой дочери, и основала компанию, построившую первый в мире самоходный непарусный корабль, совершивший, к тому же, кругосветное путешествие. Разумеется, с Катериной и Романом на борту. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 


End file.
